Participation in cancer clinical trials is an effective means of reducing cancer disparities among Black cancer patients because they provide an opportunity to receive high quality health care from leading healthcare providers and researchers. Much of the research about cancer clinical trial participation among Blacks involves members of the Black community who do not have cancer, or who are not cancer survivors. It is not known what factors actually influence Black cancer patients to participate and remain in cancer clinical trials. Moreover, we do not know the day-to-day experiences of Black adults with cancer as they navigate their way through the clinical trial process. This application proposes a qualitative descriptive study using face-to-face and real-time telephone interviews to identify and describe the factors that Black cancer patients consider important in their decision to participate and remain in research and to provide a rich description of what is actually happening during their clinical research participation. This research is consistent with the mission of NINR to enhance scientific knowledge and reduce health disparities in clinical research.